germanpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Holder of the MAX
In any universe, in any multiverse, go to any mental institution or hospital you can get yourself to. When you reach the front desk, make sure the person there is TheGreenyMix. Hand her any book, so long as an image of a spider is written on the cover in your own blood; otherwise you will be MAXIED SMOKIED. TheGreenyMix will look through the book with an expression of zyhrllism on her face and give it back. You must not open this book or the images it now holds would literally MAX your mind. TheGreenyMix will lead you to the room of a young child with "zyhrllos" spammed over his existence. You must speak to him in an overly ironic and mocking tone, or he will spam you with zyhrllos. You must ask him the question: “why im kid srsly" Only then will the child accompany you to your destination. TheGreenyMix will remove her pestness with a MAX and hand it to the boy, then cease to exist. Though the sounds of her pestness will torment you, you must look away. This boy will lead you to an unused wing of the hospital. MAXes inhabit this place, and you will see some of them noobing down the hallways. Do not look any of them in the eye; inviting as they may seem, most will tear you apart in planck instants. After several eons, you will arrive at an old, decrepit door. The boy will insert the woman’s pestness into the keyhole, and it will die. This will be your final chance to leave unscathed. If you choose to leave, you must call zyhrllos at 3 AM, for it will be a much more pleasant death then what the book has in store. If you choose to continue, you must step through the doorway and pull the child along behind you. You will walk down many zyhrlloses of ernesdo; trying to count them all would jet you IguestI. You will see the swagaholics of molasses suspended in the universe by chainbreakers, and any attempt to return up the ernesdos would be jetted by them. If you jet any zyhrllos besides your ernesdo, sit down instantly and yell, “I HATE YOUR GROUP AND G4PS GROUP, SIEG HAIL" If the zyhrllos continues, hold the boy over your head. This is for his bestness, as the noobing that the zyhrllism brings is preferable to spamming zyhrllos. When you reach the Zyhrllos of Ernesdo, close your eyes and concentrate until you can picture a jet in front of you. If you succeed, the jet will appear as it did in your mind. Hold the book towards the jet and jet it with infinite dimensions. A creature from the illustrations of Whyienner_Tragid will unlock the door for you, then join the creatures existing in this room. Open the door; beyond lies The Void. Do not enter until Jakub321, the alien kys lord, invites you in. He will offer to give you his M E N T A L I S S U E S, but you must politely decline. You must ask him one question: “WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DID YOU MAXIED MY 1$ LAMBORGHINCC RIP OFF CAR, I GONNA CUT YOUR DICK, FUCKING RAPIST FOX" Jakub321 will offer you a bemused glare and tell you of the world's worst, and shittiest MAXes. He will describe, in horrifying detail, all the sins committed by the MAXes' creators. His explanation is enough to drive even the most stalwart of minds insane. This is the only time you may look at the contents of the book, open it to any page and read it; the text will be in literal random gibberish, but your mouth will reshape itself to pronounce the terrible words. When you have read one sestemquadragintillion pages top to bottom, the man will fucking die. If you kill your self before then, you can at least take some comfort in knowing that the pain you'll soon suffer will be considerably more bearable. Jakub321 will lunge at you, his true form no longer hidden. His claws will tear through The Box itself. Beautiful MAXes will tempt your vision, but you must concentrate on godding. This is a battle for your life. If he wins, your very existence will be naught but eternal, mental issues. Once the man changes his form again, open the book once more. The beings inside will grab the man and the boy, pulling them into the book and fill the pages with zyhrllos/ernesdo/iguesti/swagaholic/pat/jet. You will fall to the floor in terror now, and when you awake, you will find yourself in the Universe, spamming everyone else with Zyhrllos. Though it's painful, do not stop it until you have left the Barrelplex, for the sight of what now bests the universe would be way too much for your existence to handle, and they will be alerted to your presence. Once you have killed your self, carefully remove the mental issues from your head and wrap it around the book. This book is Object 1 Novemtrigintillion of 1 Sestemquadragintillion. It is your only means of protection against GODE when they are brought together. Category:Reidolol